The Invisible Cloak of Invisibilty
by JackieBrenton
Summary: What happens when one day Harry Potter's cloak goes missing? Who would steal, and more importantly, why? Someone's been really naughty, and Harry Potter is going to pay for it.
1. Chapter 1

**_One day Harry Potter's cloak goes missing and he starts getting favours from his invisible stalker._**

**_Written when I was bored, just for fun, exploring my views on the HPHG ship.._**

* * *

"No, this can't be. Where could it have gone? Ron, are you sure you didn't borrow it?"

"No, I didn't, mate. Can't think where it could have gone to, for the life of me."

"I can't believe I lost my Invisibility Cloak!", said Harry, looking deeply ruffled.

Hermione said, "Harry, I'm sure its not under that couch. Did you look in that mess under your bed?"

Harry shot her a look. Ron said, curiously, "How do you know there's a mess there?"

"What? Oh, just guessing." said Hermione, brushing hair out of her face nervously.

Harry plopped himself on the couch next to Hermione, moaning, "It's been gone two days! Oh, this is terrible!"

Hermione's breath caught at how their legs were touching, and she thought, "It's going to be an interesting week."

It had all started with her crush on Harry. She had had on-off periods on both her best friends, but she was now starting to get really into Harry. She was starting to have dreams about him every night. Some innocent and others...not so much. One day she was daydreaming about how wonderful it would be if she could do stuff to Harry, and then she thought of this great plan.

And it would begin that evening.

* * *

Harry was walking down to the Quidditch pitch. Suddenly he felt a slight breeze around him, and the scent of shampoo came floating past his nose. It wasn't one he recognised, and he barely registered it. He kept walking, until he saw a rose hovering in mid air a few feet from him.

"What the..."he thought.

He reached over and plucked the rose out of the air, wondering who had cast the Levitation spell. He noticed a parchment on the ground. Unfolding it, he read, "Dear Harry, I have wanted to kiss your lips for some time now. I stole your Invisibility Cloak(yes, I know you have one) so that we can have some fun. Don't uncloak me, and I'll keep the kisses coming. Trust me, you'll like them. If you agree, put this in your pocket, and walk up to that oak tree and lean on it. Remember, no uncloaking."

Harry's eyes widened when he read this. He had never kissed any girl but Cho and Ginny, and frankly, had never wanted to. But this girl (if it was a girl) had his Cloak. He would need to play along to get it. So he nonchalantly walked over to the oak tree and leaned on it.

He kept his eyes peeled for that tell-tale shimmer of air, but it never came. Suddenly, he got a whiff of that perfume, and there was a flash of light. His hands froze, and he couldn't see anything."Damn, this wasn't part of the deal", he thought.

At first, he was non-responsive, but it seemed to go on for so long he concentrated on the only thing he could feel. The lips.

They were wonderful, softer than Cho's or Ginny's had ever been. They were full and sweet, and made him imagine crazy things. He kissed her hard and long until he was out of breath. Then he tried to stop, but she didn't seem to notice. Oh, that's right, because he was frozen in place. He made a gasping sound, and suddenly her lips were gone.

_This is so weird, _he thought.

There was a sound of a deep breath being drawn, and the lips were back.

The lips pushed on his, and suddenly he felt a tongue pushing into his mouth. He opened his mouth, and continued to kiss her passionately. Then her mouth moved to his cheek, then his ear. Her tongue was tickling his ear and he couldn't even squirm. Whoa, this was delicious.

_This is so hot,_ he moaned in his mind. He couldn't even see anything, and being frozen against the tree was making him go crazy. He wanted to rip the cloak off her and see her hot lips, and that hair tickling his neck now. Why couldn't he see it?

Suddenly, halfway to his neck, she stopped.

He stood there, panting, frozen, and wanting more.

He could hear harsh breathing next to him. He waited, tense, for her to come back. The breathing slowed, then became quiet.

He slid down the tree. She'd unfrozen him.

* * *

**I know some parts were dumb, but what can I do when Harry is frozen?**

**Next chapters will be better, I swear. And if you're expecting some serious story-writing, check out my other story(Girl With The Gryffindor Scarf), cos this one will have no big plot.**

**Review!**

**And leave me ideas too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Was actually surprised people liked my first chapter. This one is a teeny bit better. Just review, okay? And ideas, I'm running out of ideas. What would you do if you were either HP or HG?**

* * *

Harry was climbing back into the portrait, when he heard Hermione come up behind him.

"Harry?" she said in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here? Is Quidditch practice cancelled?"

They arrived next to Ron on the couch in front of the fire. Harry said distractedly, "Oh, well, yes. It was. They're going to have it yesterday. I mean, tomorrow instead."

Ron shot him a weird look. "What's wrong, mate? You look like you got kissed by a poltergeist."

Harry yelped, "What?" and Hermione tried to hide her laughter.

Ron said, "It's a metaphor, Harry. You know...Anyway, what happened?"

"Guys, do you think... maybe someone stole my cloak? Maybe I just didn't lose it?"

Hermione opened her mouth. "Are you sure, Harry? I think it's still there up in the dorm somewhere. It's just such a huge mess. And lots more people know about the cloak after the Final Battle."

Harry nodded.

Ron rose, saying, "You know, what, I didn't check the laundry basket. Maybe it got in there by mistake. I'll be back."

There was a tap on the window. Hermione let the owl in, and handed the letter to Harry, saying, "It's for you."

Harry tore it open.

_Hey there hottie,_

_Sorry I had to bind you the first time. I knew you would try to see who I am. Next time, if you try to unveil me, I swear I will some way to punish you. And I'm not talking about corporal punishment. Insert wink here I've got something interesting planned for you next._

_You're not going to see me coming (literally),_

_Your secret admirer._

Harry was red by the time he finished it. Hermione leaned over, trying to look at the letter. "Are you okay? Who is it from?"

Harry leaned out of her way. "No, it's nothing. It's just a fan mail from that interview in Witch Weekly. I never should have agreed to that."

_He looks really cute all flushed and nervous. Oooh, this is fun!_

Harry woke up in bed, all hot and sweating. God, he'd never been affected so badly by any fantasy. He'd gotten more than his share of perverted stalker's letters, and their attentions. He'd even been pulled unceremoniously into a closet by a senior when he was in 5th year. He shuddered thinking of the one hour he'd been stuck with that girl.

But this stalker. She seemed...different. She was driving him crazy, that's for sure. He was all wound up just wondering what she was going to do. From her kissing expertise, she seemed like...well, an expert.

And the dream he'd just been having...just thinking about it made his muscles clench in anticipation again. He tried to put it out of his head, and fell back onto his pillow.

"Divination. Remind me why we took this for a NEWT, again?" grumbled Ron.

Harry pushed him in the back with an elbow, trying to get him to climb the ladder first. "Because we need the extra NEWT, as I'm sure we're going to flunk Potions."

They entered the stifling hot room, and sank into a couch in a dark corner of the room. Trelawney had already started.

"You shall blindfold yourselves, because the visions your Inner Sight unlocks, might shock you into opening your eyes. And when your eyes are open, what you see distracts you from looking into the future. Now, have you all got blindfolds?"

With his sense of vision cut off, he was definitely feeling uncomfortable. The room seemed even more stifling and hot than before.

He felt something tickle his leg. He shifted, and the feeling stopped. Maybe it was just these new pants. Then he felt something brush his knee. He stiffened. _Could it be?_

Harry felt fingers move slowly up his thigh. He gasped, and Trelawney said, from across the room, "Yes! I believe Potter has got it. What do you see, Potter?"

The fingers moved higher, higher, and feathered lightly over the front of his jeans. He jumped, and morphed a moan into a groan.

Trelawney's voice came nearer, "Tell us, Potter. Do you see doom? The return of the evil?"

The hand was now between his thighs.

"Potter." Said Trelawney's voice at his ear.

Harry shrieked, and his legs clenched together, with the mystery hand caught between them. She (not Trelawney, the invisible girl) wiggled her hand, and sent a shock wave through Harry.

"What do you see?"

"I see, " Harry rasps, "a girl."

The hand freezes.

"Tell me more. What is she doing?"

"She's torturing...a man...he's pleading."

The hand between his legs cups him, and he jumps about a foot in the air.

"What's happening now?"

Harry tries to suppress a growl.

"She's not stopping. She- yes, no!"

The hand rubbed him vigorously, until he couldn't bear it anymore.

He ripped the blindfold off his eyes. Ofcourse, there wasn't anybody in front of him but Trelawney. The hand withdrew, and he cursed himself privately.

Trelawney looked down at him. Her eyes flitted over his pants, and his eyes widened. He looked down at his pants, then tried to cover himself up surreptiously.

Trelawney looked over her glasses at him, and whispered, "I understand. The Inner Sight is very pleasing sometimes. I'll let you off early because your vision was so...satisfying."

Harry went red from embarrassment and shame, and practically fell down the ladder. He was halfway down the corridor when he realised he had the blindfold still in his hand.

He saw a piece of parchment flitting to the floor. He ran over to it, picking it up. It said, "Pick up where we left off?"

He looked around the corridor.

He saw a parchment stuck between the doors of a closet. It read, "Blindfold yourself, and get in."

Swallowing, he did as asked.

He stumbled blind into the closet, and found it surprisingly empty. Suddenly he felt a slight breeze, and then heard the closet close. The blindfold was whipped off his eyes. He squinted, trying to make out the person. He reached for his glasses, when a hand stopped him. A voice said, 'Forget it."

He did not recognise the voice. It was a girl's, for which he was slightly thankful. "Who are you?" he asked.

The girl(for he could feel her front) whispered in his ear, "The real question is, what am I going to do?"

He shivered slightly in anticipation.

She put a hand behind his neck, and pulled his head forward. Their lips met, and she moaned. Their mouths and tongues moved in unison, and Harry couldn't resist biting her lip.

Her hands moved up and down his back, while he clutched her hips tightly. Her hands dipped below the back of his jeans, and he jumped forward, pushing into her again.

She chuckled, "Like it, don't you?"

He groaned lightly, his fingers moving behind to clutch her bottom. He squeezed her, and pushed her into him.

She ground her hips against him, and he made a raspy sound in his throat.

He went into a frenzy, pulling the hem of her shirt up until she raised her arms, and he pulled it off. He reached forward slowly, excited, until he touched her soft breasts. He fondled them over her bra, then leaned forward to kiss one. He put a finger under her bra, and pulled it down. His lips went over the breast, kissing and licking her.

She seemed to love it. She was moaning, "Harry..." and pushing her hands into his hair, holding them tightly.

He closed him mouth over her nipple, and she arched against him. "Yessss!", she hissed.

He bit on it, and pulled. She seemed to writhe in his embrace.

He moved to the other one, repeating the process until she couldn't make a coherent word anymore. He kissed her again, and she responded eagerly.

Her hands ghosted over his waist, and he pushed into her hand. She pushed him against the wall, and he felt her kneel before him.

Suddenly, the door rattled.

In a second, she was off him.

The door flew open.

"Where have you been, mate? And who are you hiding from, Filch?"

Harry groaned internally, and felt like throwing a punch at Ron.

The breeze he felt now was no doubt the girl in the Cloak leaving.

He kicked the wall hard. "F**k."

_Yes, that's what I almost got._

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry I've disappeared off the face of the earth for a while... had a lot of things going on.**

**Okay, it's a little hard to imagine more scenarios with Hermione under the Invisibility Cloak. This is Hermione. She's clever. So we're going to assume she has other means to get herself invisible. Hope you all go with it.**

**This chapter will concentrate on Hermione's side, though its still in third person point of view.**

* * *

Hermione could barely sleep all week. She was wound up with tension, sexual and otherwise. She and Harry had come so close, in the closet, to doing it. And then, Ron had come just as close to tripping over her. Maybe this Invisibility Cloak idea wasn't all foolproof as she had thought it would be. It certainly was stopping her from- doing _certain _things a _certain_ way with Harry.

This had to change. _Wait. What about the Disillusionment Charm?_

She sat up in bed, excited. This would, of course, be the perfect replacement to the Cloak. She got out of bed, too excited to sleep. She decided to sneak down to the library to find the theory for the Charm.

As she passed the common room, she saw that Harry was asleep on the couch in front of the fire. His head was nestled on a cushion, his hand falling off the couch, fingers grazing the ground. His hair was as messy as ever, and she felt a sudden urge to run her hands through it and grip it tight as she wreaked havoc to him with her tongue.

She shivered, trying to shake herself out of these thoughts. She could do that to her heart's fill after she mastered the Charm. Now she had to get to the library.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, and Harry stepped out of the shower in the Quidditch locker rooms. He had been up in the air, as the Gryffindors had had a free period. Harry was still captain of the Quidditch team, and he had been trying to figure out some strategies from up in the air.

Wrapped in a towel, he walked down the deserted corridor to his locker, getting his clothes, and putting away his Quidditch robes. What he didn't realise, was a silent, invisible figure watching him.

Hermione watched as Harry sauntered down the corridor, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. Droplets of water were running down his front, and she could now clearly see he had half-formed abs. His chest was hairless, and Hermione knew he purposefully kept it that way. She had interrupted him and Ron when they had been talking about it, and all three of them had pretended she had heard nothing.

Harry, under the impression that he was alone, put his regular robes on the benches, then promptly pulled off his towel. Hermione stifled a gasp. Partly from surprise because she had not been counting on seeing him naked, but mostly because of _how_ he was, naked.

He was huge, and the phrase 'hung like a horse' came to mind. She had practically had her hands in his pants the other day in Divination, but she had gotten no indication of how big he was. Her eyes widened as he shifted slightly, and she got a direct view.

She took a step towards him, and then stopped immediately, for her step had echoed lightly. He heard, of course. Startled, he'd turned, reaching instinctively for the towel, thinking it was one of the Quidditch players.

Putting a plan together in her head, she whispered, "Harry..."

His eyes widened. Now he definitely reached for the towel and wrapped it firmly around himself.

_Never mind, I'll take care of that later myself, _thought Hermione to herself.

She stepped quietly up to his ear, and whispered, "I saw you. And you look sexy when you're naked."

She was close enough to see his eyes darken, and she thought she saw the towel twitch slightly.

Still keeping her voice to a whisper, she said, "What would you like me to do to you, Harry?"

His voice came out breathless... "Kiss me..."

She had been fighting the same urge herself. Mesmerized, she reached out to touch his damp hair. Delving her fingers into his hair, she gave him a small tug. He took a step forward, until their bodies were inches apart. She dashed her lips to his, her tongue darting into his mouth, roving over his teeth. She took his lower lip between her teeth, and bit.

He gave a small cry of pain, and his hands reached out into thin air, and rested on her back.

Moving away from him, she broke off the kiss. "Wait!" he cried, thinking she was leaving.

She chuckled breathily. "Don't worry. I plan on staying."

Taking another step backward, she said, "Now do as I say. Stand with your back against the wall. Yes, like that," as he followed her instructions.

"Now put your hands above your head, and hold on to that shelf there."

He did as she said, and Hermione looked on hungrily, as his arm muscles flexed and his abdomen muscles stood out, more pronounced than ever.

"Don't touch me. Not at once, anyway," she said, in a low, yet firm voice.

He didn't nod, just looked fixedly at the place her voice was coming from.

She stepped closer and closer to him. She knew he could hear her breathing. She put out a hand and slowly touched his left hip, just above the white towel. He stiffened, and then relaxed slightly.

Leaning forward, Hermione licked his lips. That's right, _licked_ them.

She had wanted to lick every droplet off his body when she'd seen him step out of the shower, and for the love of Merlin, she was going to do it.

She left a wet trail down his already damp neck, kissing and licking. Reaching his chest, she slowly and surely licked the flesh, saving his nipples for the last. When her tongue flicked a nipple, Harry led out a loud moan that made Hermione's nerves tingle. He was hanging on to the shelf for dear life, his knuckles turning white. She took his other nipple into her mouth, tongue swirling around it.

Letting her hands trail upward from his hip, her lips traced the opposite direction, licking the quickly disappearing droplets on his stomach. She could see that he was well and truly aroused now, tenting even the thick towel.

She grinned against his abdominal muscles, and breathed, "Eager, are we?"

She dipped her tongue into his navel, and he groaned again.

Hermione kissed those damn-hot muscles one more time, before stepping back.

With a firm tug, she undid the towel and flung it over her shoulder.

And she looked at him in all his glory, standing erect, for her.

Harry looked absolutely sexy, hair mussed up, pushed up against the wall, holding on to the shelf so hard it looked painful. Yet there he was, rock-hard, for her.

She led her lips back to his navel, where she had left off. She kissed him, her body so close his erection almost brushing her chest.

She licked the line where she knew his waist-band would be. Then, torturously, she switched to his thigh. Licking along the inside of it, she came closer...and closer...

"What's taking you so lon-", came a voice.

Harry and Hermione's heads shot up, looking into Ron's face just as his voice trailed off into the silence.

"What the fu-", he said, when his eyes flitted to Harry's untoweled, aroused state, holding onto a shelf, in the middle of an empty room.

As what he was looking at sank in, a look of confusion mingled with amusement and disgust spread over his face.

Hermione stepped back, annoyed as hell. What was with Ron and turning up when she was doing stuff to Harry, anyway?

Harry had let go of the shelf and turned around. He had to walk all the way across the room to get his towel. Hermione gave a smirk at that.

He was still erect, which was causing him a lot of embarrassment with Ron. Harry looked bloody pissed off though. True to it, he said, bitingly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ron took in his tone. "I could ask the same to you."

Harry snarled, "I was with a girl."

Ron smirked. "Really? Because I sure didn't see anyone. What is she, invisible?"

* * *

**I know you're annoyed with how Ron keeps running in on them. It's all part of the plan though. Kind of hilarious, too, wouldn't you agree?**

**Thanks to the reader who suggested the library idea, that's still in the works. It was supposed to be the third chapter, but it's hit a small hitch, and it'll be up later.**

**I'm still open to more ideas, and yes, I take requests on what you want done to Harry, or Hermione.**

**Thanks to readers, fans, followers and favouriteers. Here's to keeping it hot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a good bunch of reviews out of the previous chapter, but excellent follows and favourites. Who knew so many people loved kinky making out, right?**

**Anyway, this chapter was written with inspiration from a reader's idea.**

**Thank you Mokneydogsrule! Great idea and I put part of it to use. The rest will come up later, no worries!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Harry was so mad at Ron he kept shooting him deathly glares, and refused to speak to him. Ron, of course, was silently laughing his head off at how embarrassed Harry had been when caught masturbating.

"_I was NOT m-"_

"What's the big deal, mate? People do it, people get caught. Get over it, it happens."

Harry was so upset because what he had been doing, was the _real_ thing. But he couldn't tell that to Ron, who would want to know who the girl was, and Harry couldn't answer that question, could he?

And speaking of that mystery girl... Every time he saw a girl, he wondered if she was _her_.

Unable to sit in the Tower anymore, he headed down the corridors, walking quickly, with no idea where he was heading.

He saw Snape skulking down the corridor, and dove into the library. He ducked behind the Quidditch section and was waiting for Snape to pass, when he caught sight of 'World Cup Manouevers'.

This book had not been on the shelf in 4 years! Whenever Harry asked, it was always with a student! Getting it out, he rushed to borrow it. However, he listened in dismay as Madam Pince explained how he'd already borrowed books to the limit.

"Hermione!" he hissed. She of course, had badgered him and Ron to borrow books for her. He hadn't minded of course, until then.

Madam Pince looked at him over her hooked nose and said, "You could read it here, if you want."

He walked to a far corner of the library, and settled on a chair next to a windowsill. He was engrossed in a chapter about the longest Quidditch Game of the last century, when he saw the air shimmer in front of him. His heart sped up. _The Mystery Girl!_

But he squinted again, and there was nothing. He waited for a minute or so, but there no sound except for his breathing, which had gotten quite loud.

He muttered to himself, shaking his head, "You have _got_ to stop seeing her everywhere."

"I am everywhere..." whispered a voice next to his ear.

Harry jumped, startled, then sat up. There was a long minute of silence. Just when he was starting to wonder if she'd left, he heard her whisper, "What was I doing before I was so rudely interrupted?"

He could remember perfectly well. He'd hardly gotten any sleep last night, alternating between horny dreams and even hornier reality.

She unzipped his pants swiftly.

_Oh, they were getting straight to the dirty details, were they? She wasn't going to tease him like she always did? Maybe she was as annoyed with their constant interruptions as he was._

She tugged lightly on the material. He raised his hips slightly, and she pulled his pants to knee-level.

He wondered vaguely if she wasn't under the cloak.

Her hands now ghosted over his boxers, making him gasp. He tried to keep himself from pushing into her hand.

She slowly slid down his boxers also, exposing him to the cool air.

She slid her hands around his hardening length, and he tried to keep in a moan. She started to slowly pump her hands up and down his length, and his head fell back, his mouth taking in harsh deep breaths, in pleasure. Her hands moved faster and faster, until he was biting his lips to keep from grunting or groaning.

Suddenly, her grip on his appendage changed. Tightening her grip a certain way, she pulled on it lightly, and with a gasp, he followed, falling off his chair onto the floor next to her.

If his mind had not been blinded with lust, he would have probably not appreciated being dragged around by his penis. _God, this girl was hot._

And then he realised what was happening. She was letting him participate, she was letting him touch her. This time she wanted it, it wasn't like that time in the closet. And as the lamp light threw shadows under the table, he realised she definitely wasn't wearing the cloak.

Come to think of it, the stuff she did in the locker rooms - and his flesh pulsed under her fist remembering that evening – she couldn't have done that with the Cloak either.

His reasoning was cut short by her letting go of his length. He felt her hands reach out, take his hands, and lead it back in front of him.

He couldn't see anything, but he gasped when he felt flesh. She wasn't wearing! This made him feel even hotter under the collar. He could feel her soft breasts, and she pressed his hands into her breasts, clearly telling him what to do.

Her hands returned to wrap around him, and she pumped him as his hands started to massage her breasts. She cupped him when he cupped her breasts. He squeezed her soft flesh, and gave a loud moan when she did the same to his penis.

That's when he noticed their shadows on the floor. Since they were underneath the table, the shadows were almost melting into the darkness, but he could see that she was naked. Her pert nipples were visible even in shadow, and her figure was curvy, and well-endowed in all the right places.

His hands started to drift downwards, and on reaching her hip, he realised she was naked waist-downwards too.

Leaning forward, he whispered, "Someone's being really naughty. Naked, are we?"

"Yes..." she hissed, "Imagine me walking down the corridors, naked...for you..."

As his fingers tried to slip lower, she shook them off, whispering, "Let's save it for next time. This time's about you."

She pulled on his length, twisting slightly at the end, at the same time cupping his balls slightly. That ended it all. He came violently all over her hand, and in the dark shadow he could see her raise her hands to her nose and breathe him in.

His lips bled from keeping in his screams, and he felt tired and filled with endorphins. He sat up slowly, and by the time he'd zipped himself up, he realised she'd left.

He was crawling out from under the table when Hermione appeared, making him hit his head on the table. "Harry! I thought you'd left when I couldn't find you. What are you doing all the way here in the back? Anyway, I brought you our Charms homework so we could finish it, as long as we're here."

And Hermione grinned to herself. He was so dazed he didn't realise she hadn't asked him what he was doing, crawling out from under the table.

What Harry was really thinking was, _It's a good thing she didn't arrive a minute earlier, or she'd have walked in on me like Ron did. _He accepted the rolls of parchments she gave him without a word. Taking in his face, she said, "Are you okay? You look... hot and sweaty...and tired. Are you ill?"

He said, "No, I'm fine. Just feeling a little... hot, yeah. Good thing you brought the homework. Let's get started."

_Just feeling a little hot, huh, Harry? You'll be feeling a lot more soon..._

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Reviews, please. I love them! Make my day!**


End file.
